In order to be able to respond to various menus, commercial cookers used in stores and restaurants such as convenience stores and fast-food restaurants are configured to include, in addition to a microwave-heating mode with which an object is heat cooked by radiating microwaves, a grill mode with which the object is heat cooked through radiation heating using a heater, and a convection mode with which the object is heat cooked by using a fan to circulate air heated by the heater in a convection manner in a heating chamber.
The commercial cookers used in stores and restaurants are required to securely execute each heating process for heat cooking at a precise temperature and a precise time. In addition, for the commercial cookers, shortening a cooking time is important to promptly respond to an order of a customer. To achieve such requirements, the commercial cookers having a greater high-frequency output for microwave-heating are used, and a heater that consumes greater power is often used as a heating source in the grill mode and the convection mode.
As described above, in the commercial cookers, various devices having a greater output are used to shorten a cooking time. In particular, the commercial cookers capable of simultaneously executing the microwave-heating mode with which microwaves are irradiated and at least one of the grill mode and the convection mode are required to highly effectively use devices having a greater output to shorten a cooking time.
Controlling a speed of a circulation fan in accordance with a type of an object and a heating method is also proposed (e.g., see PTL 1).